Bubble Gum Dream
by Koken
Summary: RikkuxGippal, OneShot Prequal to Sorin Lime, Gippal's Fantasy


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants.

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now.

**Bubble Gum Dreams**

By: Koken

Gippal kissed her softly, the wild blonde hair brushing his face and her sweet soft lips caressing his own. He felt her hands touching, they wondered down and unhooked his yellow suspenders. He closed his eyes as the perky little girl brushed off his heavy shoulder pads.

"I want to look at you Rikku" He whispered and smiled down at her soft green eyes, full of fun mischief and sensuality. She took a step back, her colorful scarf fluttering in the air with the step. She nimbly unhooked the yellow belt around her hips and let the her belongings fall effortlessly to the floor. She smiled naughtily at him as she spun twirling the scarf off her delicate neck. Gippal felt his heart race inside his chest at the thought of seeing what Rikku's thief outfit barely covered. He watched with a wide a gape mouth as she bent over, showing him her soft panty clad bottom up her tiny skirt. She undid her shoes and kicked them off when she righted herself.

Gippal bite his lower lip breathing harder as he reached out to her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She tasted like sweet candy; cherry bubble gum tongue and little islands of sugar cookies. His hands trailed down her tan creamy shoulder and down her arm. He pulled the creamy bows one by one from the top of her shoulder to the bottom. He loved the feeling of Rikku's lips and warm body as he striped her. After the slow procedure of both arms he broke the kiss and pulled off the smaller girls blue bandana. She laughed and pulled off his eye patch.

He leaned into her ear and whispered in a deep inviting voice. "Why don't you finish what you started?"

Rikku smiled devilishly and pushed Gippal playfully. Running passed him she jumped onto Gippal's bed and faced away from him. She looked back over her shoulder and winked sneakily. Reaching back she slowly undid the bow holding her top in place. She let it drop and turned to look at the excited man's face.

He was raging with passion, and so were his pants. His entire body boiled with desire and he looked at her perfectly smooth back with uncontrollable lust. He wanted to see those perfect breasts.

"Gippal" Rikku's voice rang out. Something wasn't right though. It came from all around, not just from her. "Gippal…" The sing song angelic tune rang through the air again and he knew it was all falling away.

No…Rikku, My Rikku. Gippal though reaching out for the almost naked girl in front of him. Please…I need you 

But it was too late, he was all too aware of the blanket on top of him, the pillow under his head, the raging erection in his boxers. Most frightening, however was the gorgeous Al-Bhed princess beside his bed. He also felt the covers move, that little twitch when she pulls the cloth in her grip.

"It's time to wake UP!" Rikku shouted, yanking away the covers.

Gippal was awake at mock speed as he tore himself out of bed with a pillow to cover his embarrassing lust. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Gippal screamed, frightened and ashamed all at the same time.

Rikku blinded at him and responded in the same shouting tone. "WAKING YOU UP! YOU LAZY- WAZY!"

Gippal furrowed his brow and in a frustrated growl put a few more feet of distance between him and the blonde bueaty. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING!"

Rikku shrugged and smiled "You yelled first and it looked like fun."

Gippal was in no mood for her games. He wanted to throw her on that bed and pin her down. He wanted to take her like an animal. He wanted to hear her moan, and feel himself warmed by her. He wanted to plunge inside her and make a smooth rhythm for himself. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly that he felt like he could explode at any moment. He just looked at her with the intensity of lust and tried to hide it in his hardened green eye. "Get out"

The statement was slightly hushed and Rikku just held one elegant finger to her perked pink lips and answered with a confused "huh?"

"GET OUT" He screamed, the shock with the ferocity in the worlds forcing her backwards.

"Gosh, someone is cranky without their coffee in the morning" Rikku muttered putting her hands on her hips. "Fine, but we have a dig today so you better get off your butt and get ready to work." She turned to leave and turned back to add, "And your already late meany!"

Gippal's heart didn't slow down, not even after she had left the room. He felt guilt wash over him for yelling at her. He felt his face flushed with anger, embarrassment and complete carnal heat. A cold shower, that will help right…a nice cold shower.


End file.
